


One Night is Enough

by destielinfinity4



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alcohol, Beta Wanted, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Rare Pairing?, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: George had a really bad day and Alex offered to comfort him. Alex' idea of comforting of course is alcohol, and sulking. Fortunately for both of them it devolves into making out shamelessly on the couch and other things you can read in the tags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys thanks for reading my fic! Check out my other works, I write for a lot of fandoms haha. Enjoy my smut :)

George was sitting on the couch with another drink. He looked pretty depressed but Alex had no clue how to help him. So he offered George another drink. Solutions, right?

George responded, saying “No, I- I should stop.” rubbing his hands on his face.

“Bullshit,” Alex said quickly “You deserve it, you’ve been through shit.”

He laughed “Alright, fine. One more.”

Alex poured a drink for George and topped off his own glass. Drink in hand he sat on the couch and without thinking, splayed his arm across George's shoulders. He realized what he’d done immediately but it was too late now. Alex’ brain quickly moved into damage control mode and assessed George’s reaction. The man tensed slightly but otherwise seemed alright with the situation. Good. He hadn’t fucked up that badly. Alex took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Hey George, we never really talked before, why is that?”

“Probably because everyone I know said you’re the biggest asshole in the hospital.”

“Well they’re not wrong.” Alex laughed a little but he couldn't help a small frown from bending his lips.

“You’re being nice to me tonight though” George took another sip of his drink and put it on the table before leaning back and letting his own head rest on Alex’s shoulder.

“Mm, the night’s pretty young, still could get ugly.” Alex hummed looking absently at the TV which flashed a commercial that didn't make any sense.

“I doubt it.” 

Alex laughed softly George was actually kinda sweet. Alex wondered briefly if he could get away with kissing the guy. They were drunk enough, maybe George wouldn’t mind. Worst case, Alex would live up to his own reputation, the biggest asshole in the hospital. Alex put his own drink down and shifted himself a little to put his hand on George’s knee and then he looked up at him, putting a stupid, flirty smile on his face. He’d mind as well have some fun with the guy. 

At this angle he could see that George actually had really nice looking eyes, and hey, gay, straight or otherwise, George looked good from this angle. 

After he’d settled into the current position Alex moved a hand from George’s shoulder and let it trace the man's jaw bone. He felt a rush as the stubble brushed under his fingers and for once he let himself soak in the feeling, now wasn’t the time for subversion. George took a slow breath and looked Alex in the eye. Alex wondered briefly what was going through his mind. Was he trying to tell himself it was okay to give in to this? Maybe he was trying to find the words to push Alex away, to shove him off without making Alex upset. He knew he was overthinking it so he took a breath and pushed through the doubts, it was time to live his goddamn life.  He looked George in the eye and leaned in a bit, then he paused for a second. Still giving George time to stop if he really wanted to. But then the moment passed and Alex pushed himself forward. His his lips finally met Georges and he felt his heart pump faster. Georges lips were a bit dry but it was hot in its own way. It felt rough and masculine, something he was definitely in the mood for. George tensed a bit at first but he began to lean into it, he probably decided it didn't matter. He gave up. 

Eventually Alex pulled back to make sure George was okay. See? He wasn’t that big of an asshole. He pulled back just a bit, looking longingly at George, as if he were begging Geroge to want him too. George just looked back at him and opened his mouth before placing his hands on Alex jaw and pulling him back towards him. This time the kiss felt entirely different, George allowed his lips to open and Alex used that opportunity to push his tongue inside, letting it run across George’s teeth before rubbing against George’s tongue. Alex was so focused on the kissing and keeping his hands chaste so he barely noticed when they began leaning towards the arm of the couch. By the time Alex noticed, George was practically laying down on his back. Alex took the opportunity to hook his leg around the other man’s hips, straddling him. 

For a while they just stayed there, kissing lazily while Alex fought the urge to grind his hips into George’s. He didn’t want to push things just yet. Something didn’t feel right. He didn’t want George to freak out and run, or worse, to tell everyone that Alex liked guys. He had enough shit to deal with without everyone knowing he sucked the occasional dick. Alex pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, slowly licking his lips and looking George steadily in the eye. He felt like he should say something, but he had no idea what. His mind was spinning and refusing to cooperate. 

“You’re a good kisser Alex.” 

Alex chuckle din surprise and laid his head on George's chest, relieved that George had managed to break the silence for him. He replied, saying “Well you’re not so bad yourself.” it wasn’t the smartest thing he’d ever said but it worked.

George shook lightly with laughter “Well then I think....” he paused, moving his arms to squeeze Alex’ biceps “I think we should continue.” 

“Thirsty bastard” Alex chuckled, picking his head up again and nuzzling his nose on Georges jaw, again savoring the feeling of stubble prickling on his face. 

Then he shifted his body up a bit to kiss George's neck before returning his attention to his lips.

After a while Alex couldn’t ignore the pressure underneath him from Georges hardening cock. Finally he allowed himself to do something about it. He began by sliding down George's body until his mouth was painfully close to the tent in his new friends pants. He was tempted to nuzzle against it but he didn't let himself. George could still freak out if things went too fast, and right now if he wanted to touch the cock painfully close to his kiss-swollen lips, he’d have to take things slow.

He started out slowly by lifting Georges shirt and brushing light fingers on his lower abdomen, giving George time to figure out what Alex had in mind. George’s only response was a slow breath, as if he were trying to steady himself. Alex felt his heart rate pick up, this could be the part where George shoved him away and told him he’d gone too far. He looked at George’s face in time to see a smile stretched across his lips. He stared almost absently at the ceiling, Alex had a hard time reading it but it didn’t look rejection. Baby steps. After another slow breath George almost whispered “Is this really happening?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Alex replied casually, still caressing Georges lower stomach and playing his hands around the line of the other man’s boxers. 

“No, I, uh. A blowjob is always a good idea after a shitty day, right?”

“I’d drink to that.” Alex chuckled. Well hey that wasn’t rejection. He then busied his hands by unbuttoning Georges fly. 

Truth be told, he needed this too, he had a crap day and he was happy to forget his problems in a blowjob as well. He could lose all thoughts and focus solely on pleasuring the cock in front of him. Compared to the rest of his shitty life, dicks were simple. Alex pushed his nose against the bulge as he worked to free it from the confines of Georges underwear, eager to taste it in his mouth. Alex almost let loose a whine when he saw the head come out from beneath the fabric and his mouth immediately began to water. 

He wondered briefly how long it’d been since he’d gotten laid and realized that he almost couldn't remember. Shit.  Well that was about to change. Alex pushed away all of the unnecessary fabric and lowered his mouth quickly to George’s dripping cock. When he finally tasted it he circled his tongue around the head and grabbed the length firmly with his hand. Alex closed his eyes and let other sensations take over as he tried to get more of George’s sizable cock into his mouth. He could feel the couch poke him and some small muscle burns from the less than comfortable position but he could ignore those. This was well worth being a bit sore later. He took in more of George’s cock and bobbed on it for a while, focusing on the little noises coming from George as George fought to be quiet. Alex hummed low in his throat and slowed his motions, trying to make George moan aloud. George’s eyes squinted shut but he remained quiet, his breathing growing sharp and shallow. 

Alex pulled off with a quiet pop sound and licked up the length, letting loose yet another low moan and turning his eyes to George’s face. 

“Alex” George panted, as if he were unsure what to say. 

He responded by smiling a bit and he got ready to take in George’s cock again but then George surprised him, saying “Can I at least see you shirtless?”

Alex was taken aback. His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot upwards but eventually the words made their way to his brain. He put on a cocky smirk and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor without a second thought. 

He figured he’d mind as well get all the stripping over with now, so he put his hands on the belt of his jeans and raised his eyes at George, asking permission with his eyes. 

“I- Uh. I’ve never…” George’s amount of experience with men quickly revealed itself. This was as far as mental preparation and experience with girls could get him.

“How about just the jeans. Save the rest for later?” Sometimes Alex was sensitive. 

George just nodded as if that were what he was hoping for, so Alex made quick work of his belt and he soon dropped his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them. The awkwardness kind of turned the mood to shit so Alex decided more making out and foreplay were in order. He positioned himself back on George’s legs but then he crawled back up near George’s face. He looked the other man in the eye and whispered “Does it turn you on to taste yourself on someone else's lips?”

Georges eyelids fluttered a bit at the words. That’s a yes. Alex leaned in and kissed him hard. Letting George taste the pre-cum from his mouth. He ground his boxer-clad hips into George's thigh, trying to get a bit of friction for himself while he passionately kissed George. After Alex felt the mood had recovered again he moved himself back to George’s dick, and he felt his own twitch in the boxers; One night stand or not, George had a pretty dick. Alex licked his lips and then lowered his lips to George’s. He quickly took as much in his mouth as he could and began bobbing up and down, speeding up his rhythm. He didn’t know what would happen once George came but he knew it was his mission to make that happen. 

Alex continued to bob up and down but it became harder and harder to ignore his own dick, which was aching with need between his legs. He began to wonder if George would be okay touching him back. George clearly didn’t have much experience with men and Alex didn't wanna deal with the aftermath if George freaked out . Whatever, he’d worry about it later. George looked close to coming. At the last second, Alex pulled off and let George cum all over his bare chest. They were both panting and George looked blissed out as fuck. Alex still felt painfully hard. Alex looked from George to his own tented boxers and figured that he’d just go rub one out in the shower and leave George to rediscover the drink next to him.

It was selfish really, he didn’t want to deal with George having an existential crisis and he didn’t want to be George's everything just because of tonight. If he could minimize the gay, it’d be better for both of them. So Alex stood up and moved to George’s face. He kissed George’s cheek and whispered “Hey, I’m gonna go clean up, your drink is on the table.” He stood up, and then looked down on George. This was probably his last chance to kiss him, so he kissed George once more, slowly, on the lips, and then he walked into the bathroom to take care of himself. It wasn’t perfect, it was nowhere close to ideal, but whatever, it could’ve been a hell of a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I would actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on tumblr. Check out my other works!!!


End file.
